El día de San Valentin
by Nemain
Summary: Es el día de San Valentin en el santuario y los caballeros han decidido echarle una mano a Aioras en la conquista de Marin.


EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

DIA 13 DE FEBRERO. 23:47 PM CASA DE PISCIS.

Afrodita estaba en el invernadero donde guardaba las mejores de sus rosas. Este año no pasaría lo que los anteriores. Estaba en guardia, dispuesto a defender sus rosas a capa y espada. De repente oye un ruido a sus espaldas. Se gira y ve una sombra con unas tijeras de podar en la mano. La sombra se da cuenta que ha sido descubierta y saluda a Afrodita antes de desaparecer. El caballero de piscis se disponía a perseguir al ladrón de rosas cuando un movimiento a su derecha le hace girarse. Allí hay otro intruso cortando un ramo de rosas. También este saluda con la mano a Afrodita antes de huir. Este no se me escapa, piensa el caballero pero en su camino se cruza otro intruso mas. Este proceso se repite 4 veces mas. Afrodita se sienta en el suelo desesperado y mira su precioso invernadero con muchas menos rosas que antes. Lanza un enorme suspiro antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

DIA 14 DE FEBRERO. 8:00 AM. CASA DE ACUARIO.

Kamus de acuario sale de su casa con gran sigilo. En su mano lleva un ramo de preciosas rosas. Baja muy despacio las escaleras que le separan de la casa de capricornio procurando no hacer ruido. En la puerta de esta casa se encuentra Shura, caballero de oro de capricornio. También el lleva un ramo de rosas en la mano.

—Buenos días— susurra Kamus.

— ¿Por qué susurras? – le pregunta Shura con un tono de voz normal.

— Para que no me oiga Afrodita— dice Kamus sin subir el tono de voz.

— Tiene buen oído pero no tanto— le dice Shura.

— Tienes razón— comenta Kamus pensativo con un tono de voz normal.— ¿Bajamos?

— De acuerdo— responde el caballero español.

CASA DE ARIES. A ESA MISMA HORA.

Kiki se despierta. Miar el despertador y se levanta. Se sienta en la cama con cara adormilada y tras frotarse los ojos con energía se dirige hacia el dormitorio de su maestro. Llama a la puerta con energía. No recibe ninguna respuesta. Vuelve a llamar con mas fuerza. Sigue sin responder. Kiki se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta. Mu esta durmiendo tranquilamente. Junta a su cama y en un jarrón con agua hay un ramo de rosas. Kiki se acerca a la cama, coge el ramo de rosas y lo saca del jarrón. Con cuidado lo deja sobre la mesilla y coge el jarrón lleno de agua. Acto seguido vuelca el contenido del mismo sobre el caballero de aries.

— ¡AAAAHHH!— grita Mu levantándose de un brinco.— ¡KIKI! ¡SE PUEDES SABER EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!

— Son las ocho – es la respuesta del chiquillo.

— ¡Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA QUE SEAN LAS...! ¿Has dicho las ocho?— pregunta Mu.

— Si.— contesta Kiki.

— Ah, entonces me tengo que ir.— dice Mu pensativo.

— Si— vuelve a contestar Kiki.

— Bueno, pues me voy – dice Mu levantandose de la cama y cogiendo el ramo de rosas se dirige hacia la puerta.

— Maestro—

— ¿Si?

— Antes de iros creo que seria mejor que os vistieseis.

CASA DE TAURO. 8:30 AM.

— Hola Aldebaran. Perdona por la tardanza— se disculpa el caballero de aries.

— No te preocupes. Yo también me he levantado tarde. ¿Nos vamos?

— Si— responde Mu.

Y ambos caballeros empiezan a subir hacia la casa de Geminis.

CASA DE LEO. 9:30 AM.

— ¿Estamos todos?— pregunta Milo.

— Creo que si— responde Shaka— Espera un momento. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Shura, Kamus, Seiya, tu y yo. Si, estamos todos.

— Vale, vayamos pues— dice Milo entrando decidido en la casa de leo.

Todos se adentran en la casa de Leo. Se dirigen hacia el dormitorio de Aioras. Milo abre la puerta y todos entran detrás de el. Aioras se despierta sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – pregunta el caballero de leo— ¿Y porque lleváis todos un ramo de rosas en la mano?

— Hemos venido a ayudarte— le explica Milo.

— ¿A ayudarme?— pregunta extrañado el caballero de leo.

— Si— dice Aldebaran a la espalda de Milo— Hoy es San Valentin y te vamos a ayudar a conquistar a Marin.

— ¡¿Pero de qué estais hablando?!— exclama Aioras.

— Te hemos traído estos ramos para que escojas el más bonito.— dice Seiya.

— También hemos traído unos poemas para que te los aprendas y se los recites— añade Saga.

— Y tenemos bombones en la nevera— dice Kamus.

Aioras ya no sabe que pensar. Parece que lo están diciendo en serio.

— Y para que no te escapes te hemos concertado una cita con Marin esta tarde— añade Mu.

— ¿QUÉ?— grita Aioras.

— No nos des las gracias— le responde Shaka—. Después de todo, somos amigos.

— Mira— dice Milo con paciencia al ver que Aioras no reacciona— todos te hemos visto suspirar detrás de Marin durante años y hemos decidido echarte una mano. Ahora levantate, duchate y afeitate bien y sin cortarte que esta tarde tienes que estar muy guapo. Mientras tu haces eso nosotros vamos preparándote el ramo y escogiendo los poemas. ¿Vale? Bien, pues venga a la ducha.

Aioras se ve sacado de la cama y empujado hacia la ducha. Cuando sale del baño ve que no era una pesadilla. Milo, Shura y Mu están preparando un enorme ramo de rosas, Shaka, Kamus y Aldebaran están escogiendo poemas y Seiya y Saga intentan envolver una caja de bombones.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya has salido del baño!— dice Saga— Ve con Shaka que te dara los poemas para que te los aprendas.

Aioras se dirige hacia donde esta el caballero de virgo como en trance.

— Bien— empieza el caballero de virgo— Hemos buscado unos poemas en griego para que no tengas que esforzarte con otro idioma. Mira, creemos que estos dos son los más adecuados. Tienes que decírselos en las condiciones adecuadas. Nada de soltárselos así porque si. En buen momento seria cuando estuvieseis sentado y estuviese atardeciendo.

— Pero... – empieza Aioras.

— Otra cosa— interrumpe Shura— cuando le des el ramo seguramente te dirá que son preciosas. Ni se te ocurra decir simplemente gracias. Di algo así que no son tan hermosas como tu. ¿Entendido?

— Pero... – vuelve a decir Aioras.

— ¿Dónde tienes la ropa?— pregunta Mu— Tenemos que escogerte algo apropiado.

— En ese armario— acierta a responder Aioras – Pero...

— De acuerdo – interrumpe Seiya que abre el armario y empieza a sacar ropa.

Después de escoger la ropa adecuada, preparar el ramo y envolver los bombones los caballeros obligan a Aioras a sentarse y a recitarles los poemas. De nada sirven las quejas de Aioras.

HORA DE LA CITA

Aioras va hacia el lugar concertado con el ramo de rosas, los bombones y un impresionante lio de poemas en la cabeza. A llegar ve a Marin con un bonito vestido. A Aioras se le queda la boca seca.

— Buenas tardes— le saluda la amazona del aguila.

— Buenas tardes— consigue responder Aioras sin que le tiemble la voz.— Te he traido esta flores— dice dándole el ramo.

— Gracias. Son preciosas— responde ella acercándoselas a la nariz.

— No tanto como tu— le dice Aioras recordando los consejos de Shura.

— ¡Oh!— exclama Marin.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO UNOS METROS MÁS ALLA

— ¡Parece que funciona!— anuncia Saga.

— Menos mal, porque si después del trabajo que nos hemos pegado no sirve para nada me da algo— comenta Aldebaran.

— ¿Y que hacemos con el resto de las rosas?— pregunta Seiya

— Dárselas a Atenea.— responde Shaka.

— Buena idea, vamos allá— dice Milo.

Y los caballeros se dirigen hacia la casa de leo mientras a su espaldas Aioras y Marin se besan apasionadamente.

FIN


End file.
